


Without you I'm nobody, killing time

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Soulmate aus [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cake, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i guess you could call it that, side mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was 19 years old, and he still didn't have his soulmate tattoo. The doctors said it would show up soon, but that was 18 years ago. There wasn't even a trace, no faint outline or imprint as it was with some kids affected by birth defects. Calum was 19 fucking years old, and he was sick of hiding his wrists.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Calum is kinda sad, Michael's dumb, Luke is Luke, and Ashton doesn't do anything (sorry i'm bad at writing ashton so i just don't write him at all yikes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you I'm nobody, killing time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri/gifts).



> Ugh i'm so romantically starved just kill me already
> 
> gifted to Eiri because it's her au and she's awesome ;)

You don’t have a name tattoo on your wrist, meaning you probably don’t have a soulmate but you didn’t want your friends to tease you about it so you had a tattoo made on your wrist about some name you picked at random because your friend said she wanted to see it soon. And then somehow there’s a person claiming to be your soulmate and they’re kind of cute and sweet so you don’t know what to do.

Ya'll know where this is from:

[Post](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas)

[silentpeachs' tumblr](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/)

 

\-------------------------

 

"Calum! Get in here!"

The black haired boy sighed, getting up and adjusting his sleeve before walking into the living room.

"I don't see why you couldn't come in-oh." He stuttered to a stop, surprised and slightly weirded out by the scene in front of him.

Michael, his roommate, and Ashton, Michael's soulmate, were sitting down at the kitchen table, both with stupidly huge grins on their faces. Their hands were folded over each other's, Michael's showing a glittering diamond ring on his left hand.

"He proposed!" Michael squealed, like a little girl who's fourth-grade boyfriend had just kissed her on the cheek.

"I-um-wow..Congratulations!" Calum said, pulling a smile as best he could with the tugging of his heart.  _That could be you_ it said. _That should be you._ _  
_

Michael went on and on about the plans, but Calum didn't register any of it until he noticed the two blonds staring at him.

"Well?" Michael said expectantly.

"What?" Calum replied, guessing it was some stupid question about decorations.

"When do we get to see _your_ tattoo?" Michael asked with a grin, and Calum bit his lip nervously.

"I-want it to be a surprise" He said lamely, not convincing himself, much less Michael and Ashton.

"C'mon, Cal! Pweeeaaase?" Michael said ridiculously, laughing as he did so. Calum shook his head, beginning to back away.

"I've got stuff to do-" He said, pulling down his sleeves and spitting out more excuses.

"C'mon! I wanna see it!" Michael repeated, with a more urgent tone.

"No. I don't want you to pressure me into finding them or anything and it's a stupid name anyways-" Calum rambled, trying to get the anxious look off his face.

"Bullshit! You've been hiding it for your whole damn life, you've got the surprise effect already!" Michael said, making a grab for Calum's sleeve. The blond knew it was stupid and petty, but it  _had_ been nineteen years and best friends aren't supposed to keep secrets. Calum backed up quickly, cradling his left hand. Ashton grabbed Michael and whispered something in his ear, to which Michael nodded. Calum turned around, not wanting to be around to witness another example of how distant he was from his friends.

"Wait!" Michael said, and Calum stopped, but didn't turn back around.

"I'd like to see it. If you'd let me." Michael said softly, and a tear traced it's way down Calum's cheek. He nodded.

"Soon, then?" Michael asked fervently. Calum nodded again, swiping away the tear and rushing away back into his bedroom.

Calum was 19 years old, and he still didn't have his soulmate tattoo. The doctors said it would show up soon, but that was 18 years ago. There wasn't even a trace, no faint outline or imprint as it was with some kids affected by birth defects. Calum was 19 fucking years old, and he was sick of hiding his wrists.

He looked up the most popular baby names of 1996 and chose "Luke" at #14.

The next week, after he made his appointment and mentally prepared himself, he drove over to the tattoo parlor and sat down in the waiting room. He tapped his feet nervously, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, calming himself down.

"Calum?" he heard from the counter, and stood up to meet his artist.

"Hello, my name's John" said the kind looking man. Calum gave a half-assed smile and handshake, already longing for this to be finished.

"Are you ready to go, Calum?" John asked, and Calum nodded curtly, following the man behind a curtain and into a corridor lined with separate rooms. He could hear the sounds of needles buzzing and someone moaning in pain. He gulped, entering the doorway John held open for him and sitting down in the chair at the center of the room.

"So what did you say you wanted, Calum?" John said, sitting down in a chair to Calum's left. The raven haired boy licked his lips.

"Um-Do you know the font soulmate tattoos are in? Yeah, I'd like the name 'Luke' on my left wrist, please"

"Ah-underneath your original tattoo?" John asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"No, just on my wrist. I was born without a soulmate tattoo, you see" Calum said, fearing that the artist would call the cops or something on him. John just gave him a calculating look.

"You are paying me, right?" He said. Calum nodded. "Well then, here we go!"

An hour later, Calum was cradling his wrist at the front desk. He paid, then left to grab some McDonald's before going back to his apartment. Luckily, Michael wasn't home, so there was no need to explain where he was. He sat on the couch and watched a few movies before going to lay down on his bed and trying to figure out a way to pull this off.

The next week went by as a blur, with Michael keeping his distance from Calum out of shame for the incident in the kitchen, which Calum enjoyed because then he had some time to let his new tattoo heal. He didn't know what made him pick the name Luke, but somehow he felt drawn to the name. He lay awake at night, wondering about this stupid soulmate system and why it had chosen to fuck up his life.

One Thursday afternoon, Calum decided to go out for some good old fashioned Starbucks. He ordered a drink he could barely pronounce, but the man behind the counter was very nice about it all.

"Sometimes I can't say them either" He chuckled, and for the first time in a while Calum laughed.

"What name should I put on the cup?" He asked with a grin, and when Calum responded with his name the barista's face blanched.

"What-what did you say?" He repeated, and when Calum did the same the man shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it. Suddenly he smiled.

"You're my soulmate"

Calum looked down at the barista's nametag, and didn't believe his eyes when he saw  _Luke_ printed there.

 

A half an hour and a few cups of coffee later, Calum and Luke were sitting down at a table inside the coffee shop, Calum's face pulled into a sympathetic expression and the blond opposite him sitting in shock.

"It's got to be fate; we're supposed to be together!" Luke said, pushing his hair out of his eyes for the fifth time in the past minute. Calum opened his mouth, but Luke beat him to it.

"No, don't say that you don't have a soulmate, don't say it must be a mistake. This is not a misunderstanding!" Luke nearly yelled, causing a few people to look over. The blond lowered his head and his voice.

"I need a soulmate. I need _you_. You don't understand, I'm so fucking desperate for some affection" Luke said, making Calum's heart pound as if it were saying,  _yes, this is the one! Now cuddle him forever and give him kisses!_ _  
_

"Can we start off slow? I don't want this to be a mistake-we might not be soulmates after all and I don't want to hurt you" Calum offered, and Luke nodded, up for anything at this point.

"Friends?" Luke said, putting out his hand. Calum did the same and shook the blond's hand, smiling as he did so. Maybe this was easier than he thought it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two if you want it :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos or comment if you liked it, and check out my other soulmate aus in this series. ya know what just check out everything i've written ok knock yourself out!  
> tumblr: friendship-and-bubbles  
> thanks again, love you guys! also cake man i love calum and luke together so cute  
> ~5sosismylifee


End file.
